To Terrorize Middle Earth Part 2
by yuyu4848
Summary: Final part in the Akatsuki in my Kitchen collection. Maybe. I may choose another universe to screw with...mwuahahahaha. Rated M for violence and slight gore, could be T but can't be to careful.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright guys. So begins the second part of To Terrorize Middle Earth. The first chapter is rather dark. But I hope you enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Lord of the Rings or Naruto. Please don't sue me, as I am a broke college student.**_

_** Chapter 1 **_

(Kiko)

Again, the nasty-ass uruk hai threw me to the ground. I coughed, spitting some blood out. He had punched me earlier, and I had accidentally bit my tongue.

"Where. Is. The. Ring." He growled.

"I told you, I don't know!" Which was semi true. I didn't know where Aragorn and Boromir had led the broken fellowship, and I didn't know where they were now, hence, I didn't know the location of the ring.

"Enough," commanded Saruman. I hadn't seen him in three days, when I was brought in. "Take her to the top of the tower. She'll talk when she's starving and freezing." He strutted away.

What a douche.

The uruk yanked me to my feet, and I stumbled, trying to walk. In the end I gave up, letting him drag me. So, I was dragged up the stairs. Lots of stairs. At the top of the tower, I suddenly remembered the small knives Galadriel had given me.

_Son of a bitch. I could have killed him a long time ago._

I pulled one out of my hair when the uruk threw me down. "It's not human," I whispered and lunged at his back, thrusting the knife into his neck. He made a strange gurgling sound, and fell to the ground.

"It's not human," I said louder, holding my breath as I slowly drug him to the edge of the tower. "It's not human." With a grunt, I rolled his body off of the tower. I watched as it fell to the ground below, taking much longer than I anticipated. Damn, this tower is high.

I scooted back, staying as far away from the puddle of blood as possible. Propping myself against one of the column thingies, I looked at the still bloody knife in my hand.

"It wasn't human," I choked, a tear running down my cheek. I threw the knife over the ledge, and hugged my knees, holding back my tears. I hadn't cried since I got here three days ago, and I wasn't going to start now.

(Ema)

After five days, we came to a strange forest. It looked like there had been a battle right outside of it, and Aragorn tracked "strange prints" into the forest. Apparently, it was a forest called Fangorn forest, with things called Ents that were talking, moving trees. After a short debate, it was decided we would enter the forest, to find whatever made the prints.

Suddenly, Legolas stopped.

"The White Wizard approaches," he whispered.

"Saruman." Aragorn mumbled.

Suddenly the group spun, Legolas firing an arrow that bounced off of a blinding force field, Aragorn dropped his sword as if it was burning, and Gimli's ax suddenly flew at the wizard, who tossed it on the ground. Kakashi stood in front of me protectively, while I peeked around his arm.

"You are following strange prints," a smooth voice spoke. "They are the prints of a force allied to yours. Does that comfort you?"

Nobody spoke. Finally, the light dimmed, and Gandalf stood before us, garbed in white.

After a moment of shock, I ran up to him, latching myself around his waist. "She knew," I sobbed. "I accused her of letting you die, but she knew you'd come back."

"There there." Gandalf patted my head. "All's well."

"No, no. It's not," I grumbled. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

So we told him what had happened. Frowning in concern, Gandalf sighed. "If it is indeed as you say, there is nothing we can do for her as we are. We must go to Rohan, and trust that Lady Galadriel's reasons for keeping the others with her were for the best. Come, we must go now."

Exiting the forest, Gandalf whistled. Four horses came galloping, the one in the front bright white, and regal looking.

"That is the one of the Mereas, lest my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said in awe.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf greeted the horse, bowing respectfully. "He's the lord of all horses, and he's been my friend through many dangers."

I blinked at the horse. Lord? Wow. Okay then.

While the others mounted the horses, Legolas and Gimli sharing one, Kakashi picked me up, and we were off.

(Yenaa)

"When do we get to leave?" I whined. The Lady smiled at me.

"You will be leaving at first light tomorrow."

I grinned, and did a happy dance. "Yay! Will we get to see Ema and Kiko?"

I didn't notice at the time, but her smile seemed to fade a bit. "Soon enough, child, soon enough."

(Kiko)

I lay on my back, staring at the sky. The cold wind blew hard, but I lay limp. My body was numb. For me, there was no hope. Multiple times, I had considered throwing myself off of the tower. But, I guess there was hope, even if it was a sliver. Because, hopefully, help would be here soon. Of course, I had no idea how long it would take. Could be tomorrow, could be a week, even a year. I didn't know.

A strange purring/chirping noise brought me out of my thoughts, and an eagle sat beside me, a fruit in his beak. I hadn't eaten in days, and my stomach cramped uncomfortably.

The eagle hopped closer to me, and dropped the apple, tilting his head. Slowly, I reached out and grabbed the juicy looking apple. Seeming satisfied, the eagle hopped to the ledge, made another noise at me, and flew away.

"What the actual fuck?"

(Ema)

Finally, we entered the gate of Rohan, realm of the horse lords.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli mumbled. He was right. Everyone looked tired, hopeless.

Riding up to the building on the hill, Meduseld Gandalf called it, we were stopped by guards.

"I can not allow you to enter the hall so armed, Gandalf Greyham. By order of Grima Wormtongue." The guard said the name slightly bitterly. Gandalf looked at us and nodded, and we all gave our weapons to the guards.

After we were unarmed, Gandalf nodded at the guard.

"Your staff," the guard said, nodding at it.

"Oh, you wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf said, wheezing slightly. The guard gave him a I-know-you're-lying-but-I-don't-care look, and they let us walk in, Legolas holding Gandalf's arm as if he was helping him walk. I sighed.

The guards followed us in, and shut the door. Our company approached the throne where the king sat. I had heard the king was in his fifties or so. The man before me had to be every bit of eighty. He was wrinkled, with ashen skin and distant eyes. A disgusting, greasy, pale person stood beside him, whispering things into his ear. The man stepped back, and the king looked towards us, but seeming to look through us.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf the Grey," he wheezed, much worse than Gandalf's fake wheeze. After he spoke, he looked towards the grimy man, as if seeking approval. The man nodded at him, and turned towards us.

"A just question my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjourer chooses to appear. Ill news, I call you. Ill news is an ill guest," the guys voice was...well, greasy. By the end of his sentence, he was standing in front of Gandalf, glaring.

"Silence worm. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not traveled through fire and death to battle words with a witless worm," Gandalf snapped, pointing his staff at him and stepping forward.

Nasty guy stepped backwards in panic, and exclaimed, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Other greasy men took this as their cue to attack us. Of course, with an elf, two epic middle-earth men fighters, a stocky dwarf, and a ninja, they were quickly done. Gimli put a foot on the head greaseball, saying, "Not so fast." And didn't let him crawl away, like he was previously attempting.

What happened next, I cannot explain. Gandalf threw off his gray robes, and his white ones shone in the dark room, pushing the blackness away. He approached the man, and did something akin to casting out a demon. Anywho, afterwards there was silence, and the man began to fall forward with a gasp. Before our eyes, he began to age backwards. Color returned to his skin, his hair went from white to a strawberry blond, and the wrinkles lessened significantly.

A girl who had run out during the middle of all of this ran forward, grabbing the man and pushing him back in the chair. "Uncle?" she whispered, tears in her voice.

"I know your face," he whispered. "Eowyn."

The girl, Eowyn, smiled, and held her uncle's face in her hands. Suddenly I gasped, and everyone stopped to look at me, then to where I was looking. Because out of the shadows stepped another figure, one Kiko would die to see.

"Itachi," Kakashi questioned, looking surprised. Itachi showed little emotion, besides a slight widening of his eyes.

He looked over our little group. "She's not with us. She was kidnapped," I whispered, tears filling my eyes. Itachi stiffened, eyes burning. "Who?" He said, the presence of anger barely masked within his voice.

So we all sat down and had the worst conversation of my life.

(Kiko)

Everyday, the eagle came to me with a fruit, and sometimes, bread, berries, and once, cooked meat. I imagine he nabbed the bread and meat from a house, or some traveler's fire.

Everyday, Saruman came to me, and I could tell he was wondering why I wasn't dead yet. I hadn't had a proper meal in a long time, and no water. But, sometimes it rained, and I would lie with my mouth open, catching water. And once, the eagle brought a water skin, which I drank as slowly as possible, making it last a few days.

The day I had killed the uruk, Saruman came to me a few hours later, and beat the hell out of me. Not that I wasn't already bloodied, he just bloodied me more.

One day, while Saruman was questioning me, again, an uruk approached.

" You called for me, my lord?" His voice was gravelly, and disgusting.

"Yes. Gather the troops. We march on Helm's Deep in three days." Saruman flicked the leather belt in his hand (he had been using different things to beat me lately. Someone was desperate), and I lay on the floor in shock.

Helm's deep? That meant that this hell would be over soon.

That sliver of hope grew, and I believed I had a chance.

"It seems you are of no use to me, child," Saruman said. I froze.

"Your friend is at Helm's Deep. And I'm sure the ring is with her." He was going to kill me.

"But, I will keep you. She may need some...incentive to speak. You'll prove to be useful." He turned and strode away, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

So close. It was almost over. There was finally an end in sight.

(Yenaa)

"Hey, Haldir." The elf turned to me, and I smiled brightly. "When are we going to get there?"

He sighed, probably tired of my constant talking. "Three days time, milady." I nodded my thanks.

I had gotten used to everyone calling me milady, and miss, and whatever else. It was how they spoke. Whatevs. I grinned, and walked with a bounce in my step.

(Ema)

The King, Theoden, had decided to abandon the city and evacute his people to their refuge. Some place called Helm's Deep, which was supposedly impenetrable. It wouldn't be safe if the enemy had more ninja. Theoden scoffed at us though, when we tried to tell him. He acted out of fear, and that would cost many of his people their lives.

Eowyn was kinda like Yenaa. She was a fighter, or she wanted to be. Because she was the King's niece, she wasn't allowed in battle. That pissed her off.

Also, she had a thing for Aragorn. Stupid girl. Aragorn already has a woman.

We were on the third day of the trip, when suddenly there was screaming.

"Wargs!" Someone ahead yelled. The men rode off to fight, and I was stuck with the others. Theoden ordered Eowyn to lead the rest of the civies to Helm's Deep, which of course, she wasn't happy with.

We crested a hill, and there was a massive fortress before us. The people exclaimed in excitement, but my head was back with the men, with Kakashi, who was fighting. Were they alright? What was a warg?

Finally safe inside the fortress, I cornered Eowyn and demanded to know what a warg was.

"Well, it's..you see it's a...well I'm not entirely sure WHAT it is. It's a four legged foul creature. A vicious beast that Saruman bred."

I frowned. Awesome. "Thanks." And I walked off.

Later, there was a buzz of excitement. I pushed my way down to the gate behind Eowyn, and we saw that the men had returned. My eyes sought Kakashi, and I smiled in relief when he walked to me, hugging me gently.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, when he sighed.

"He fell," Gimli said, sounding tearful.

"Who?" I asked, shocked. I scanned the group. Boromir. Legolas. Gimli. Itachi. Kakashi...

"Oh no," I whispered. Aragorn. Where was he? Eowyn looked at her uncle, tears in her eyes. He looked away. Eowyn took off into the fortress. I sighed sadly, and buried my face in Kakashi's chest.

_Long chapter :D Here you have it, first chapter of the second installment of TTME. I hope you liked! Review, favorite, alert, flame, whatevs your heart desires. _

_Till next time~_


	2. Chapter 2

_The next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim all.**_

__**Chapter 2**

(Kiko)

I lay on my belly, looking over the edge of the tower. A massive dark blob covered the ground, moving around. It was an army. Thousands of uruks were preparing for war, moving into formation. I shuddered.

_Kakashi, you'd better take care of her_.

I lay there, watching. Finally, the uruks were in neat columns. Saruman stepped out onto a balcony, and they cheered.

"To war!" he shouted, raising his hands. The uruks cheered. Shuddering at the noise, I scooted away from the ledge.

_Please, please be okay._

(Yenaa)

"It's the third day. Why aren't we there yet?" I whined to Haldir.

"We will be there after sunset," he mumbled. I huffed.

(Ema)

Three days since Aragorn fell. They weren't sure what happened exactly, only that somehow he fell off of a cliff.

I shuddered. How terrible.

I was helping Eowyn organize supplies, when suddenly there was a silence. She gasped in surprise, and I looked over, only to see Aragorn and Legolas speaking. My eyes widened.

He looked horrible. He was bruised and cut, his arms was bloody, and he looked exhausted.

But he was alive.

Eowyn's spirits dimmed slightly when Legolas handed Aragorn the necklace that Aragorn's love had given to him. Legolas had taken it from the hand of a dead orc, sitting by the cliff. Aragorn clapped Legolas's shoulder, and they took off to find the king.

About fifteen minutes later, Kakashi hurried over to me.

"Saruman is attacking. He's sending an army of uruk hais, ten-thousand at least," he whispered. My eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"Aragorn saw them while he was coming back."

I shivered.

"You will go to the cave with the women and children. Understood?" Kakashi was never this stern with me. He looked at me, and I nodded, swallowing hard. Hugging me, he hurried off as the people around us began rushing around, preparing for battle.

(Yenaa)

Finally, I saw a fortress looming menacingly over us. My heart thudded in excitement.

An elf within our group blew a horn, signaling our arrival. The gates opened before us, and people watched in awe as the elves filed in, the shinobi close behind.

Aragorn saw us and smiled, and my heart jumped in excitement. I looked behind him and saw Ema standing with a basket in her hand, eyes wide. When she saw me, she gasped, dropped the basket, and ran towards me. I ran to meet her and hugged her.

"Hey!" I grinned. Looking around, I saw Itachi. "Holy hell! Itachi?"

Sasuke greeted his brother with a small smile and a nod. "I bet Kiko's excited that you're here!" There was a tense silence when I mentioned Kiko.

"Where is Kiko?" I looked around.

Ema looked down. No one answered.

"Someone answer me. Where. The hell. Is. Kiko." Boromir stepped forward and bowed his head.

"She was kidnapped." My eyes widened.

"By Orochimaru. He's working for Saruman," Kakashi finished. The shinobi tensed up, and Hidan cursed. Rage blinded me, and I began shaking. Hidan put a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get her back." Itachi said, expression hard. I calmed. Itachi would get her back. I nodded.

"Yes, we will."

(Kiko)

One last night. After this night, I'll be free.

_I hope_.

(Ema)

I was sitting in the caves with the other women. There was a tense silence. Yenaa had thrown a fit until Hidan let her fight. Of course, he would protect her.

I wrapped my hand around the worry stone Kiko had given me in the mines, before everything went horribly wrong.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Loud, inhuman yells filled the silence, and I knew that it was about to begin.

(Yenaa)

The large group of uruks stood before us, yelling and growling, banging their spears on their shields, and the ground. A sound intimidation tactic.

Hidan stood next to me, trembling with excitement. The shinobi were off to the side, hidden in the dark. The plan was to let the battle begin, letting Kakashi's team jump out and fight first (with Neji instead of Sakura. Sakura was waiting off to the side to carry in and heal the wounded). Then, if enemy shinobi made an appearance, the rest of us would jump in immediately. Otherwise we were to wait until Itachi gave the orders to attack.

The uruks began to charge, and the defenders began firing arrows at them.

The battle had begun.

Naruto jumped down with a "Whoop!", him and his clones beating the hell out of uruks. Sasuke was kicking ass with his sword, and Neji was exploding their hearts with his Hyuuga moves. Wonderful.

Fifteen minutes into the fight, I began to get restless. Suddenly, the enemy started raising ladders. Sasuke called something out to Naruto, who sent clones up on the wall to fight the invaders. And then the enemy shinobi came forth. Random rogue ninja sprang forth, attacking Sasuke and Neji.

"Wait." Itachi ordered, as we were about to join the fight. "Come with me."

We followed him around to another side of the wall, and Hidan grinned.

There, before us, was Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Karin. Kabuto must have stayed at Isengard when Orochimaru kidnapped Kiko.

"I want Orochimaru," Itachi said. "Attack." Remembering what Kakashi had said about Karin attacking Kiko, I lunged for her.

She was mine.

The adrenaline pumped through my veins. I moved faster, and managed to keep up with Karin well. Not to brag, but I was the fastest and strongest out of our group of best friends. I just adapted to the ninja life quickly.

I wasn't sure how long we had been fighting, but I was aching. Honestly, Karin wasn't in much better shape, which made me smirk.

I heard a screech, and saw that Hidan had killed Kabuto. Must've been dragging it out.

"Retreat," Orochimaru hissed, and turned. Before he could go anywhere, Itachi stuck a blade through his throat.

I'm not gonna lie, Itachi is fucking scary when he's mad.

When I glanced back at Karin, she was gone.

"Mother fucker!" I growled.

"To the fortress," Itachi ordered. I looked over, only to see that they were getting overrun. Not due to lack of strength or power, but by the fact that there were still thousands of uruks out there, and random groups of ninjas occasionally jumped out of seemingly nowhere.

We went back to the fortress, and Hidan sent me to Sakura. "You're tired. And you beat Karin's ass. Go rest."

"But-" Hidan kissed me, silencing my protests.

"Back. Now." I pouted, and went back in to help Sakura with the wounded.

(Ema)

It had been awhile since we heard the shouts of, "They've broken in! Retreat!"

Time seemed to have no meaning in this place. It was endless. Silently, I wondered if Kakashi was alright. If everyone was alright.

(Yenaa)

All of the warriors had retreated within the walls. The shinobi were still at the front line, attempting to hold the uruks back. The attacking army was weakened drastically, but then again, so were we. I realized, after glancing outside, that the battle had been going on all night. The sun was rising outside.

"The sun's rising," Gimli whispered.

Aragorn looked out, and suddenly perked up.

"Ride with me," he said to Theoden. "Ride out with me and meet them."

What the fuck? That's insane!

While I was debating his mental condition, they finished their conversation and withdrew all troops to the inside of the keep. I watched as the ninjas, looking rather worn, joined the men on horseback, for one final push.

They pushed the doors open, and they rode out, swords and kunai flashing.

After a minute, I heard a cheer. Running to the door, I stuck my head out, and started cheering with them.

Because riding over the hill, was Gandalf and a group of about two thousand men.

(Ema)

I rushed out of the cave, and hugged Kakashi. It was over. Gandalf had left us back at Meduseld, saying he was riding to find reinforcements. And he returned just in time.

"What about me?"

I turned to Yenaa, who had blood all over her, and gasped.

"It's okay, most of it isn't mine," she said, grinning. I wrinkled my nose, but embraced her anyways. The shinobi looked tired. They, too, had cuts and bruises, and Sakura was drained from healing so many people.

"What, you guys couldn't handle a few uruks?" I teased, latching on to Kakashi, and not letting go.

"Hey!" Naruto pouted. "They had ninja!" I perked up.

"Really?" Yenaa nodded. "Just a bunch of rogue ninja. Oh, and Itachi shanked Orochimaru in the neck. His body is outside."

My eyes widened.

"We must ride to Isengard, for one final battle," Gandalf said, approaching from the side. Suddenly, all signs of exhaustion left.

We were ready to get our friend back.

_Teh end. Next chapter, what happens to Kiko? Do all the good stuff that I usually ask you to do, please :3_

_Till next time~_

_*So, I've gotten NO reviews or signs that anyone is reading this within the last couple of weeks. I've decided that I will not update until I receive a review. And, updates may be slow anyways because I've enrolled in college and am starting Wednesday (Yay me!). Reviews will be sure to give me inspiration though ;)*_


	3. Chapter 3

_'Tis the next!_

_**Disclaimer: You already know what I was gonna say.**_

__**Chapter 3**

(Kiko)

Around noon, I saw Karin come stumbling back into Isengard. Blood was dripping down her arm, and she looked terrible. I watched, interested, as Saruman met her outside, and then strode back into the tower. I leaned back against the column, and sighed.

_Soon._

About thirty minutes later, Saruman and Grima came to the top of the tower.

"Welcome, to my lovely home," I said sarcastically. Saruman grabbed me and tossed me across the roof roughly. Grabbing my neck, he lifted me off of my feet.

"Who has the ring." he growled angrily. When I didn't answer, he dropped me on the floor, and kicked me in the ribs.

I coughed, and gasped for air, realizing how desperate he sounded. I wouldn't break now.

"Who. Has. The. Ring." Closing my eyes, I shut my mind down. In my head, I went back to Konoha.

_I stood on the bridge, watching the water. It was calm. The wind blew lightly through my hair, and the sun kissed my skin._

Vaguely, my mind acknowledged the fact that I was just slammed against one of the three columns, with Saruman's hand wrapped tightly around my neck, squeezing.

_In my mind, I was happy. The hum of the villagers was calming, and I smiled. I heard my friends calling my name, as they jogged towards me, smiling widely._

_"Kiko!" They tackled me in a hug. But suddenly, something was different. _

_"Kiko!" Itachi?_

_"Kiko!" Ema sounded panicked. _

"KIKO!" I jolted out of my thoughts, and realized I was hearing my friends for real, not just in my imagination. I opened my eyes to Saruman's slightly panicked face, and I realized I had to fight. Reaching behind me, I grabbed a knife out of my hair, and drove it as hard as I could into Saruman's hand.

Yelling, he let go of me and stumbled back. I dropped to the ground coughing. I couldn't move. I was tired, and hurting, and so weak.

"Kiko!" With a gasp, I looked over the ledge and saw Itachi. It wasn't my imagination, he was here. Dread filled me. I couldn't get to him. I was going to die up here.

Why weren't they coming up to help me? I looked and finally registered that Karin was standing above me, holding a kunai by my throat.

"I'm going to kill you," she snarled. She raised the kunai, and I realized I had two of my knives left from Lady Galadriel. I reached to grab one hidden in my bra, but Grima grabbed my hands.

"I don't think so," he growled. I looked down and noticed that while Saruman had been tossing me around, the knife had worked its way around so it was sticking out of my bra. Grima grabbed the handle and tossed it over the ledge, then he backed away, and Karin stepped forward.

One more. I have one more. Everything went in slow motion. She raised the kunai once more, and I took a deep breath, and reached to the back of my bra. I had hidden the other one along the inside. As she brought it down, I lunged forward, and stuck the knife between her ribs. Her kunai sliced down my back, and I gasped as I fell to my knees. I heard shouts from below us, but I couldn't make them out. Karin fell into Saruman, pushing him off of the edge of the tower. He fell and was impaled by a post, one of many that was set around the tower.

Grima and I were the last two on the tower. In a fit of rage, he ran over and kicked me, pushing me off of the edge.

I closed my eyes, and everything went black.

(Hate to break the seriousness of the situation, but I totally imagined, "THIS IS SPARTAAAA!". Just saying :troll:)

I woke up in a soft bed. My body ached. I lay there with my eyes closed, hurting too much to even open them. There was a soft sigh by my side, and I let my mind drift, wondering who it could be. Suddenly, I remembered Itachi was there, and I sat up quickly.

"HOLY MOTHER FUUUUDddgenugget that hurt."

"Kiko." Suddenly I was held in a warm, familiar embrace, surrounded by the comforting smell of my Itachi.

"'Tachi," I whispered, burying my head in his chest. And, finally, I cried.

"WHAT? What do you mean they're gone?" I exclaimed, leaning back and looking up at Itachi. "I'm part of the fellowship, they can't just leave me!"

Itachi sighed, burying his head in my neck. Emotions swelled within me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Taking a moment, I realized how stressed he must have been. If it was him that had been hurt this badly and lying in bed for a week, I would've lost my mind.

We sat in silence for awhile, just holding each other.

"I missed you so much," I whispered. He said nothing, only held me tighter.

"Absolutely not," Itachi said stubbornly. I pouted. "But why not? You'll protect me!" Itachi sighed patiently. "If anything happened to you, I couldn't live with myself. You'll be safer here." The smexy look he gave me made me drool slightly.

Frowning I growled childishly, crossing my arms. "Fine. Pull the sexy look on me. I'll stay."

Itachi smiled and I bit my lip, attempting to keep my pout. "Jerkface."

Rolling his eyes, he hugged me tightly. "Be safe. And stay. Here." Itachi stared at me, and I stuck my bottom lip out. "Fine. Be careful," I whispered, as he walked away.

You're probably thinking, did she miss putting something in? Did I skip over something? And the answer is, nay good suh. You di'nt miss a dern thang. Here's wut hapend.

Dearest Itachi made the decision to join the others in the fight to protect Gondor, otherwise known as the city where the king is supposed to live. But there hasn't been a king for years and Aragorn is a descendent of the last king, but he rejects el throne, etc. Drama. Anywho, it's like a ginormous city and is being attacked by Sauron, the evil witch king thingy that is actually a red eye and is the entire reason we're on this dumb quest, etc. Yeah. So Itachi decided to go, and has ordered me to stay. Cause I attract danger. Well, he didn't say that. But. Yup.

Sighing dramatically, I entered my room and threw myself on the bed. Eowyn was gone. She was gonna sneak into battle with everyone else because she wanted to be a big impressive woman or something. Pfft.

Thinking dark thoughts, I drifted into sleep.

I awoke to the feeling of something poking my face. Annoyed, I swatted at it, and rolled over.

"Oi, woman, get up!" A familiar voice grumbled, and the poking started again. With a huff I sat up and punched towards the voice, earning a satisfying, "Ow!" and a thunk. A female laughed, and I opened my eyes, sighing at the lack of sleep.

"PORKY!" I shouted and giggled, hugging Temari tightly. She laughed and hugged me back. "Nice hit!" I grinned and glanced at Kankuro who was on the floor, frowning and glaring at me. I shrugged. "You woke me up. What did you think would happen?" He mumbled something and crossed his arms.

I smiled and laughed, and glanced over at Gaara. My eyes widened, and I pointed an accusing hand. "YOU!" Gaara stared uninterestedly at me, and I stared back. Not at him, but at the hawk that sat comfortably on his shoulder. The same hawk that had brought me food and water while I was stuck on the damned tower.

"What's up?" Temari asked, looking back and forth confused.

"That hawk kept me alive!" I sniffled, remembering the crappy days on the tower. Gaara raised an eyebrow and I told them what had happened.

"Wow," Kankuro mumbled. "So that's where he kept flying off to." I was smiling dumbly, and stroking the hawk that decided to perch itself on my shoulder, and the hawk sounded as if it was actually purring.

"We are going to fight," Gaara said, looking outside boredly. I stopped stroking the hawk and glanced back at him.

"Oh.." I said quietly. He raised an eyebrow.

"We. Are going to fight," he repeated. I blinked, and understanding dawned on me. "OH!" I jumped excitedly, and Hawkson clung to my shoulder.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I shouted, a hugged Gaara tightly. He sighed, and stood still until I got my huggles out and backed away.

"When do we leave?"

*With le fellowship*

Ema grumbled, and buried her face in Kakashi's neck. Yenaa skipped alongside Hidan, humming. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas walked in the front of them, alongside King Theoden, and spoke quietly.

"Where are we going again?" Ema sighed.

"To set up camp in those mountains over there, where we will split up. The fellowship will find a different path to Mordor while Theoden and his men fight alongside Gondor," Kakashi murmured.

Yenaa giggled. "I can't wait to fight!"

Hidan put his arm around Yenaa, and grinned maliciously. "Neither can I."

Neji sighed quietly, and wished he could go back to the Hyuuga compound, and just RELAX.

The company had set up camp in the mountains, with the Middle Earthians staying very far away from one particular spooky cave entrance.

"So what's that?" Yenaa asked, popping her fingers.

"'Tis rumored that in that mountain, an army was condemned to dwell forever by Isildur, Aragorn's ancestor. Now, their ghosts dwell there, and any who enter their domain, are never seen again," a random soldier said quietly, and rushed away when a cold blast of air from the cave hit them.

Yenaa contemplated this quietly, then said, "So let's go ghost hunting!" Several people around them began to argue, until Aragorn approached.

"No ghost hunting for you Yenaa," he smiled, looking slightly apprehensive and totally exhausted. "Gimli, Legolas and I will be entering that cavern. The rest of you will continue on another path to Mordor, with Boromir leading you."

"I must fight with my people!" Boromir growled.

"I will fight for you." Itachi stepped from the shadows, and nodded his head respectfully at Kakashi. Hesitating, Boromir glanced back and forth between Aragorn and Itachi, and looked at the ground.

"Yes. You are a more than capable fighter," he said. "Please, protect my people." Itachi nodded. Boromir paused for a moment, and then strode to pack his belongings.

"Where's Kiko?" Ema asked.

"I left her in Rohan," Itachi sighed. Yenaa burst out laughing. "You don't really expect her to stay there, do you? She'll be here before you know it!"

Frowning Itachi shook his head. "No, she's smarter than that. She wouldn't leave without knowing where she was going, and there is no one to lead her." Yenaa chuckled.

"Sure, sure."

"Hey Aragorn, that's a nifty new sword. Did Elrond bring you that?" Yenaa asked, poking the hilt.

"Yes," he smiled, "It's made from the shards of my ancestor's sword; the sword that cut the ring from Sauron's finger, long ago." Gently, he touched the hilt, and sighed. "We leave at dawn." Legolas and Gimli nodded.

So the next morning, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli entered the cavern in the mountain. Boromir, Yenaa, Ema, Kakashi, Hidan, and Neji left with the ring. And Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stayed with Theoden, to fight for Gondor.

*Kiko*

"So..." I trailed off. Grimacing when I bounced uncomfortably, I frowned. I was riding on the back of one of Kankuro's puppets, Temari was flying on her fan, and Gaara was running alongside Kankuro. No one acknowledged me, and I sighed.

"Fine then."

_Long chapter. I found that I am more productive if I write plans on my mirror with dry erase markers, and organize the ideas in order. Yup. I hope you guys enjoy this; I know it's been awhile. Only a couple of chapters left! _

_Review and crap. Plez. :D _


	4. Chapter 4

_Next! Yeah you can thank TheMischieveous for this chapter. I kinda forgot about it….havin trouble with my previous college and stuff. AHGauesngfiowagnjlanhgoi;uawnglirsg SG AISGYH._

_Anywho, here we are! :D ONWARD TO LE VICTORY~_

_**Disclaimer: I'm just a poor child, nobody loves me! *She's just a poor girl, from a poor family!* No seriously, don't sue.**_

__Chapter Four

There was a heavy silence as Theoden's army stood, waiting for the battle to begin. No one dared to utter a word as the enemy shouted and banged swords on shields, and the oliphants (giant man-eating elephants with four tusks) roared to the sky. Spiky armor was wound around their legs and tusks, and their riders held bows at the ready. Truly, they were a spectacular sight.

Itachi assessed the situation calmly, looking for weak points and openings. Kakashi's squad stood next to him, Naruto silent for once.

"Their eyes and mouths. Under the arms is also weaker than the thick skin." Itachi's voice rang out around him, several soldiers silently acknowledging his words.

Theoden rode out in front of his army, and began a gallant speech to increase his men's morale. Sakura stood quietly, trying to calm her pounding heart, when something caught her eye.

"Itachi-san!" she whispered urgently. He followed her eyes and sighed. The Akatsuki stood with the enemy.

Aragorn stood at the front of the ship they had stolen from the enemy, the ghost captain's apparition beside him. Legolas placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, and smiled at him.

No words were said as they sailed towards the battle.

"This thing is so freaking uncomfortable Kankuro. When are we gonna be there?" Kiko grumbled, looking annoyed.

"Soon," muttered Gaara. Kiko broke out into a grin, and fist pumped.

"YES!"

Kakashi carried Ema, looking at her worriedly. She had been getting quieter, her skin was gaining a strange ashen hue, and she was rubbing the box with her fingers constantly. The worry stone Kiko had given her was practically worn into dust, so she had tossed it along the path long ago. Since then, she had rapidly worsened. It was like she had thrown her friend away, that piece of her life, and now she had no hope…

Kisame caught sight of Itachi and nudged Kakuzu, who nudged Zetsu, who nudged Konan, who poked Pein and pointed at Itachi. He nodded, and they jumped in front of the shinobi, scaring the crap out of all of the Middle Earthians around them.

"Where's Hidan?" Kisame asked, looking around boredly.

"Off to deliver the ring to Mordor," Itachi said in monotone.

"Ah," Pein said. "Let's kill those oliphants shall we? One sneezed on me." He grimaced in disgust and shuddered, while Naruto burst out laughing.

Konan grinned, and lightly patted Pein's not snotty shoulder. "Let's do it."

Theoden sighed in relief, and smiled at the ninja. Then, facing forward, he raised his sword.

"Attack!"

By the river, orcs stood fighting humans, some complaining about their late allies. Finally, the ship arrived at the riverside.

"About time!" one of the orcs mumbled.

The orc's cheering turned into terrified screaming as the ghost army swooped down upon them. Seeing Aragorn, Naruto gave a happy whoop, drawing attention to the increased number of allies. The goodies morale heightened, and a newfound vigor renewed their energy.

But, further off in the distance, Theoden had fallen to the Nazgul king. Eowyn rushed over to her uncle, crying. In a fit of anger, she turned to the Nazgul, still wearing her armor that hid her identity.

I heard the battle sounds long before I saw the fighting. The terrified and angry screams, the clashing metal, the animals roars…

It was so much worse than I thought it would be. I finally made the decision to turn and run, when I was suddenly pushed into the fray. Hawkson squawked and flew off in a random direction, and in a panic, I chased after him.

"Wait!"

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. Something darker, more sinister, crept up on me, and I felt an overwhelming despair wash over me. Hawkson landed on my shoulder, and a shivered racked his tiny body.

In front of me stood the Nazgul king and Eowyn, facing each other. Tears filled my eyes and I held my breath, and looked upon Theoden's bloodied body, lying under his horse.

"No…" I whispered, and rushed to his side. I felt his neck and found the lightest of thumps, and sobbed in relief.

"No man can defeat me," the Nazgul king growled. Eowyn threw her helmet on the ground, tears running down her face.

"I am no man!" and she thrust her sword into his helmet. A piercing screech echoed through the air, and the Nazgul king was sucked into himself. It was almost like he was a black hole.

After a brief moment of silence, Eowyn stumbled over to Theoden's side, and I backed away to give her time with her uncle. I closed my eyes and tuned them out, wanting to give them privacy.

Suddenly I was pushed back towards Eowyn, who had fainted next to her now dead uncle, and I looked to see Itachi defending me.

"Itachi!" I breathed in relief, only to have my breath catch in my throat. When he looked at me, there was no emotion.

"Stay there," he ordered, and I nodded in slight shock. He turned back around, and fought. Sinking to my knees, I closed my eyes and saw his empty look. I shuddered.

The battle was over, and I had been whisked away by Itachi into a semi private area.

Turning, he stared at me, looking completely stoic.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, still picturing the bodies lying everywhere. He just stared at me, then turned and walked away. I stood still, frozen. My heart cracked a little.

"It's so fucking hot," Hidan mumbled. Yenaa nodded. "And it stinks."

"It's sulfur," Kakashi muttered. Ema, despite the extreme heat, was shivering. Inside, Kakashi was panicking. Soon. They had to get rid of it soon.

Aragorn paced in his study quietly, staring at the crystal ball-like thing. Gandalf had said it was called a palantir, and was something that when touched, could be used to speak with others with one. And Sauron had one.

They had to distract Sauron, had to draw his army as far from the volcano as possible. He knew how.

He took a breath and steeled himself, and picked up the palantir. Sauron's eye appeared in his head, and he spoke.

"I am Aragorn, Isildur's heir, and heir to the throne of Gondor…."

"Where's everyone going?" Yenaa murmured. Indeed, it seemed the entire Mordor population was massing at the gate, which made their trip to the volcano a whole lot easier.

"They must be distracting him for us," Hidan said.

"Well, let's not let this go to waste!" Yenaa smiled, and they continued their hike towards the volcano.

"_Stay here," Itachi ordered. I frowned. "But-" "No. You cannot handle battle. You will stay here. That is an order." Tears filled my eyes at Itachi's unforgiving eyes, and slowly, I nodded. Watching him walk away without looking back was the hardest thing I've ever done._

I sat staring out of my window, remembering. Ever since they had marched off to Mordor, I had sat staring at where they had disappeared, tears running down my face. I knew that Itachi was protecting me, and I knew that he acted that way because I wouldn't have listened to him otherwise.

But still. It hurt so bad…

They stood outside the gate, watching as the enemy filed out. Sauron was giving one last desperate attempt to fight, but with the shinobi on the other side, he was screwed.

Aragorn charged, and they followed their leader, their king.

At the base of the volcano, enemy ninja stood in the Fellowship's way.

"Yenaa, Ema, go!" Kakashi ordered. As the two scrambled up the volcano, the others protected their backs.

Soon, they managed to reach the entrance to the center. Yenaa stumbled along, supporting Ema. When they reached the middle, Yenaa collapsed.

"There, throw it in," she gasped for air.

Ema hesitated, looked down at the tiny box, then into the fire, and finally sighed dejectedly.

"I can't do it.."

ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG

_SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? Did you really think I would leave it there? Cause I totally would. Except I kinda want to get this over with. SO HERE_

Itachi fought robotically, automatically. He was on autopilot. He thought of nothing, he thought of everything. He saw nothing, he saw everything. He was there, fighting. But yet, he wasn't there.

Robotically.

Yenaa screamed in frustration and tackled Ema, fighting her for the box.

"DAMMIT LET GO!" She yelled.

The wrestled on the floor, neither giving up. Finally, desperately, Yenaa bit down on Ema's hand, hard. Ema yelped and released the box. Without a moment's hesitation, Yenaa hurled it down into the lava.

"NO!" Ema screamed, sounding as if she was in pain. Yenaa grabbed her before she threw herself into the fire after the ring, and yanked her towards the exit. The hotter the ring got, the more the volcano began to fall apart.

There was a moment of complete stillness, and then there was an inhuman scream.

All hell broke loose. Lava rose quickly, rocks fell around them, and smoke thickened to an unbearable point. They broke out of the volcano and ran/slid their way down, lava rolling down behind them. Catching sight of them, the ninja swooped them off of their feet, and they rushed away from the spewing volcano.

Finally, the ring was gone.

_Kay guys. I haven't updated in for freaking ever and I am soooo sorry. So, so sorry. I got through my first semester of college, and am now in the process of finding a job. And I forgot about this -_- SORRY! Doesn't help that I've become totally obsessed with Supernatural. *Best show ever* Anywho, if you feel the need to send me angry messages, carry on. I'm sorry Only one short chapter left!_


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

_Alright guys. Let's get 'er done!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. That is all.**_

A month had passed since the ring was destroyed. Most of the shinobi had found the portal back to Konoha (which was created through a complicated description involving physics and science) and had left Middle Earth happily. The three amigas *Ema, Yenaa, and Kiko* had stayed behind, due to the fact that Ema was still recovering from the ring's effects. The other two simply refused to leave her side.

So it is from there that we find our girls screwing around in the beautiful city of Rivendell. Yenaa and Kiko played in the small lake at the base of a softly thrumming waterfall, while Ema sat dangling her feet in the water, relaxing.

"DAMMIT KIKO!" screeched Yenaa, dunking Kiko under the water angrily. Kiko, in her 'playfulness' decided to heave a handful of mud at Yenaa, again. If it hasn't been mentioned before, Yenaa is very obsessed with hygiene, therefore she didn't take kindly to this.

Kiko came up spluttering, and glared at Yenaa. "That was rude." Huffing she crossed her arms. Ema chuckled from the riverbank, and watched her friends warmly. Though she felt almost herself again, there was a constant void in her. It would forever be there, she knew. But it was alright, because she had her friends, and Kakashi. Speaking of….

Blinking when a little orange book was dangled in front of her face, Ema grabbed the object and leaned back, willing her eyes to uncross. Reading the title, she gasped.

"Is this the new one?" Kakashi chuckled behind her, and pulled her into his lap as she opened the book. Ema snorted as she read the back. "Jiraiya would write about the elves." The couple sat quietly, reading the…_literature_ together. Ema blushed and giggled at a particularly naughty scene, whispering something about trying it later. Kakashi only grinned under his mask, and made a mental note to thank Jiraiya later for the first printed copy of the book. Oh yes, things would indeed turn out fun….

Another week later and it was time to go back to Konoha, after attending Aragorn's coronation. They would have stayed for his and Arwen's wedding, but they were eager to get back, and take some time to see their families back in the other-other-universe.

Hidan swooped Yenaa into his arms, grinned cheekily and happily bid the natives a farewell. (Or gave them a salute accompanied with an "Adios bitches.") He and Yenaa disappeared into the portal, which Itachi was holding open on one end, while Gandalf held the other open.

Ema and Kakashi received the gifts of thanks in humbled respect, and quietly stepped through the portal.

Then there was Kiko. She didn't want to leave. She needed the fatherly figure that Gandalf provided, and the warm sisterly bond Arwen happily bestowed upon her. She needed to feel like everything was alright, because Itachi was still acting strangely, and she was lost and confused and scared. Blinking back tears, with hugs already passed around, Kiko sniffled and valiantly fought her trembling lip.

"I guess this is….goodbye." *sniffle* "Thank you all." Before she broke down at the sad look in Arwen's eyes, Kiko turned and rushed through the portal.

A wave of power rushed over her skin as the portal closed behind her, and she felt a small part of her stay in Middle Earth.

Kiko walked quietly behind Itachi' rigid stature, and tried to focus on something other than the fact that if this were before she stupidly rushed into battle, he would be beside her, holding her hand and they would actually be speaking. There would be no icy tension between them, and she wouldn't feel as if she had been stabbed in the heart.

Without realizing it, Kiko began to cry. Small sniffles turned into slight sobs, and as she heard a soft sigh she felt the much missed warmth of Itachi's arms around her. And then, she knew it'd be alright. He had been scared, and upset, and reacted in the way he had all of his life. It was what he had known. Kiko felt herself mending, and as her sniffles faded, she smiled and held onto Itachi. It would all be perfectly fine.

THE END.

~*(~*~~*(~!)(!#$*~ #*~() !*$!(#&$ #&(

YESH. _Soooooooooo sorry to have kept ya'll waiting for such an anticlimactic ending. It was rushed and I am sorry :C But I needed to get this finished while I had the slightest bit of initiative to do it. So thank ya'll for the reviews and favorites and alerts and everything C: 3 you guys sooo much. Thanks for the continued support!_

_~H_


End file.
